The Unforgiving Choice
by Redemption47
Summary: Its been four years since Phantom Planet now everyone wants Danny but he sick of it. He escapes to the Ghost Zone but when coming across mysterious Ghost temple he finds a ghost Scythe and completely changes himself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

The City of Amity Park was being destroyed while people were screaming and running while a girl looked around with her black hair down with her Goth clothes tore while she still looked up towards the center of town. A suddenly green ghost slashed flew in the sky slashing the building like they were hot butter. Her purple eyes grew large when she took off running when the rumble started to fall when seeing an African American guy with glasses hiding in an alley way looking at his PDA.

"Tucker" she yelled when coming through the crowd for it was complete mayhem and looking at her best friend.

Tucker looked up from his PDA his eyes were huge while looking at her "Sam are you alright" he asked looking awfully. Tucker's hat was ripped sweat was coming down his was forehead while one side of his glasses were missing.

Sam nodded her head "I am fine but where Danny we needed his help since this completely madness" she said looking out the people running away from the center of town when a bone chilling laugh erupted from somewhere.

Tucker looked at her "Sam weren't you at the center of town?" he asked shaking now while seeing the News telling them that the US army is being destroyed. Helicopters flew back in retreated when suddenly they exploded without warning with it crashing right were Sam and Tucker were.

They both ran out of the alley way going with the crowd when Valerie flew over head with her new ghost suit firing her anti-ecto weapons from the forearm gun thanks to Technus little problem way back when. Tucker smiled when seeing his girlfriend taking action but he hope she was alright when they kept running but stopping at the side walk away from the mass mob. Sam was breathing hard looking towards the center of town seeing a powerfully green aura around it.

"Tucker, what where you saying before those black hawk helicopters got slashed apart by something" she asked looking at him with a serious look on her face.

He was still out of breath when raising his hand slightly showing that he couldn't speak when Valerie was shot into the road causing her to make it shot up all around which made more people freak out. Tucker saw and ran over to her seeing if she was alright since her helmet was completely ripped off as her black hair was all over her face.

"Valerie" Tucker yelled jumping down and picking her up into his arms while Sam followed seeing how bad she was which scared Sam even more. Valerie was bleeding from her mouth and forehead with some of her armor ripped off like they were just annoying pieces.

"Ran…..you…....guys……..they're…….too…….strong" she whispered coughing up some blood while Tucker held her tightly seeing how bad she looked in such a short time.

Suddenly a sense of fear wrapped around everyone knowing that whatever was destroying Amity Park was here. Sam turned around and saw three figures in front of her which made her heart sink slightly. One of the ghosts which use to be an alley was Wulf but he was completely different for he looked like more of a monster with black clothes that fitted perfectly for the large monster and a spiked collar around his neck. Blood stained his claws while snaring at them with his glowing green eyes staring at them. The other ghost was something that Sam didn't think was even possible to be standing in front of her was Pariah Dark the king of the Ghost standing in front of her weak and standing next to someone completely different.

However, the person in the middle was even more powerfully from what Sam felt with his glowing green scythe that was beautiful crafted. The blade was on two ends from top and bottom on different sides while the staff was black but with the faces of screaming souls all over the staff. The hold of the scythe wore a long black and neon green open trench that was ripped and tore in different places on the coat. The hood was torn with white hair coming out the front only a bit of it while green glowing eyes were showing from the hood. The open coat revealed a midnight black shirt with green _**D**_ on the front that was tore and in a gothic looking writing on the shirt. The man had on several green studded belts that wrapped around the waist from what Sam could tell it was four all the studs were neon green while the belt itself was green the pants were midnight black with glowing neon green chains connecting towards the waist with captured ghost souls in them. Finally, the shoes were black and neon green converses.

Sam looked at the person since she couldn't tell who the person was while the monstrous Wulf snarled at them getting on all fours when a hand appeared with black and green fingerless gloves appeared from the sleeve. The hood figure shook its head when Wulf nodded standing up as several police and army soldiers started to run up but Pariah and Wulf took off towards the humans with ghost like speeded.

The figure looked at Sam for a long time "Nice to see you again Sam" the person said with the voice of a man from what Sam could tell which was really hard now.

"Why are you doing this" she yelled standing up and looking at the ghost showing that she was unafraid even though she was shaking inside.

The green neon blade was at the back of her neck while the man looked at her "Because it something that I wanted to do for such a long time Sammy, this world isn't worth saving anymore. I kept saving them and they kept loving me but soon that turned to fear that I could easily control them but they don't have to worry about that anymore" he whispered to her when turning towards the Statue of Danny Phantom holding up the world which he saved but suddenly a powerfully Ghost Ray destroying the Statue.

Sam watch in horror seeing the Statue crumbling from the blast but she was more worry why this monster knew her name "Don't call me Sammy only one person can call me that" she yelled at him when a claw like hand went towards the hood of the coat and pulling it down. Sam let out a scream from what she saw not believing who was doing all of this.

**One week before**

An awkward teen heard an alarm from the side of his bed as he hit it hard but it exploded by a ghost ray. The black hair boy sighed when sitting up in his bed and put his face into his hands letting out a sigh. Danny Fenton was now eighteen years old now and a fill fledge hero of Amity Park but there are a lot of problems with that now. He stood up revealing his six pack from fighting ghost and showing off his muscles that he gain from all those years. Danny had gotten taller and more mature for his age since he had too when saving lives now.

"DANNY TIME FOR SCHOOL" Jack Fenton yelled in a loud and trumpet voice that was downstairs.

Danny just smiled who didn't respond since he knew that his dad would want to try something on him. Jack was now wanting to capture him with new gadgets and everything which Danny didn't mind since Jazz was always helping him to get out of the his parent's experiments to see what and cant do. He pulled on a white shirt and some jeans since his clothing choose didn't really change that much. The eighteen year old walked out of his room but went intangible going through the floor and floating down towards the table and returning to tangible again. Jack and Maddie Fenton had two ectoplasmic guns at the ready when seeing Danny then put them away.

"Hi, dear" Maddie said walking over and kissing her boy's cheek getting use that her little boy was half ghost now.

Danny smiled "Hi, mom" he said letting her kiss his cheek since he didn't mind when looking at the paper seeing him saving a bus full of kids. He sighed when hearing the door bell "Ill get it" he said standing up and walking to the front door.

He opens the door and smiled brightly when seeing his girlfriend Sam who was wearing all black like always but this time she changed up her style. She had on a tight black tank top with a black cat design on the front while she wore long tight black jeans with a studded belt and her famous combat boots. Sam's hair was down which reached her shoulders while she wore a little bit of make up.

"Hey Sammy" he said kissing her on the lips when she entered the house as Sam made a cute little face when he called her by that name.

"Danny, you know that I don't like that name that you call me even if I am your girlfriend I am still an individuality person" she said smiling at him when she felt his lips on her own.

They been dating for all four years now but Sam could see how hard this was for Danny since he seemed really to be struggling with a lot of things. She started to play with the ring that Danny gave her when Vlad disappeared into space but Danny always told her that he would returned soon for revenge. Danny smiled at her showing that he was alright still while he held her hand squeezing it slightly.

"Ready" he asked hoping that she was since he knew that his parents still wanted to try some new weapons on him seeing if they were worth on the ghost.

Sam nodded "Yeah, I am figure since I think Valerie would like to have Tucker to give it a rest" she said when walking out of the door with Danny.

"BYE MOM AND DAD" he yelled when shutting the door and walking with Sam towards school. He smiled "Yeah, I am really impressed that they started dating but Valerie still doesn't trust me that much" he said with another sigh.

Even through Danny and Valerie worked together she seemed that she just didn't trust Danny for being half ghost. He didn't care as long as Sam was near him he felt better now and then. When reaching school people started to cheer when seeing Danny as he didn't really show any emotion towards them. Sam smiled squeezing Danny's hand tightly when they saw Tucker Foley a very more grow up guy now but still the same goof looking guy.

"Hey guys" he said as Danny and him did a five high while he nodded at Sam when Valerie walked up wrapping her arms around Tucker's waist giving Danny a look of 'I don't trust you' which Danny just smiled at her.

Sam looked at them seeing that he was still keeping his feelings inside when suddenly Mr. Lancer came up "Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, Miss. Mason, and Miss. Gray get to class now" he said still having a bald head and belly.

All four nodded there heads and walked into the school building while Danny had to break with Sam since they had different classes. That was one of the hard things of the day when he smiled at her and walked off. Sam went with Valerie since they had the same class of the day. Tucker and Danny went the other day when suddenly Danny looked seeing the whole football team with Dash looking at Danny who just shook his head seeing the Football players.

"Alright Fenton this is your last chance join the team or we will attack you again" Dash said moving his players near them.

He just looked at Dash for a long time "No Dash, I am not going to join since I am feel like cheating if I do this sort of thing" he said when grabbing Trucker and easily going intangible with Tucker with the football players going right though him like it was nothing.

Danny walked pass Dash and went to class when sitting down in his class as he set his head down onto the desk wanting everything to go away. Every since he revealed himself to the world everyone wanted to be his friend or want him for some sort of experiment which he hated. Even now Paulie was trying to seduce him for herself to become even be more popular which was killing him now. He use to like Paulie but now he liked Sam more then ever now since she was hear for him. Suddenly, everything felt cold knowing this feeling for so long as his ghost sense appeared.

Stulker suddenly appeared out of the window as Danny looked at Mr. Lancer raising his hand slowly. "Mr. Lancer, I have to go now" he said standing up and suddenly two white halos wrapped around his body. Suddenly, his clothes went to a black suit with a white _**D**_ while his eyes went neon green with his white air.

Danny Phantom flew out of the school looking at Stulker with the new improved suit ready to fight. Danny's hands started to glow green when another ghost sense appeared from his mouth turning and looking seeing that Ember was behind him holding her guitar. He looked at those two knowing that this was going to be dangerous now when a ghost blast fired from Stulker which Danny made a ghost shield around him. Ember however took that moment and plays her guitar sending a large purple fist against the shield which was easily destroyed.

Danny was sent flying towards the ground making a large crate into the ground as he shook his head in pain. "Man this isn't going to be fun" he said to himself when ghost darts were suddenly flying towards him. He quickly disappeared from thin air and moved away from the darts. Danny appeared again in the air both hands glowing green wanting to end this quick but suddenly Danny unleashed his ghost wail on them.

Both Ember and Stulker started to buzz and suddenly exploded which was something that never happens before. Suddenly, several hundred men in white appeared with ghost weapons. Danny looked around when seeing Sam and the others coming out looking around seeing what was going now. He floated down and looked at the men in white suit still having there weapons still at the ready showing that they weren't going to back down.

"Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, you are coming in with us so we can experiment and make sure your safe for people" Agent 1 yelled still holding the gun.

That was finally the last straw for Danny when suddenly he snapped within him his mind when opening a ghost portal which he learned to open thanks to a good friend. He looked at Sam with his finally broke soul for this was the third time this month by the government he just walked into ghost portal and shutting it perfectly. It was quiet and ghostly for the ghost zone. This was the only place that Danny could feel whole now the human part of himself wasn't just work for him anymore. He started too floated right through the ghost zone like it was almost a home feeling which everything just added more calm with him.

**Human realm**

Sam looked seeing Danny disappeared into ghost zone when she started to yell when seeing Danny disappeared. She knew that he would go inside of the ghost zone but she kept worrying about him. Agent 1 walked towards her looking at her with his dark sunglasses knowing that was Danny's girlfriend. He moved several couple guys towards him and started to whispered something at there ear pieces.

"Miss. Manson, we will please tell us if Danny Phantom comes back because this is a matter of Nation if we get him" he said showing the badge of men in white wanting Danny badly for some reason now.

Sam rolled her eyes towards them making sure that it was just a boring thing as they walked away from her. 'Every time this happens' she thought when going towards her friends seeing Tucker shaking his head and pulling out his PDA.

Tucker had set up a complete network within the Ghost zone which helps him keep track of Ghost Tucker was the eyes and ears for Danny now. "So I guess were not going to be seeing him for a while" he said with a sighed sitting on the bench.

Sam looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I think so since he been under a lot of pressure lately" she said in a sighed. "The government wants to use him and try to make more of him while others want him for weapons so it's hard for him to learn about being normal even if Jazz tried to make sure that it didn't affect him. However, that didn't work for they kept bugging him over and over but I don't think it was going to tell me but I figure it out" She said sitting on the opposite side of the bench looking at Tucker showing that she was nervous.

He nodded "Don't worry about it Sam, it's Danny for he doesn't have a limits for he a super person" Tucker said with a smile on his face showing that he was right. He went off towards Valerie as they walked off holding hands enjoying the feeling.

She shook her head sadly she knew that everyone has there limits even Danny which scared her even more. Sam put her hands towards her face and started to think about Danny knowing that there was going to be a couple days without Danny now since he would want to be alone. She walked into school sighing already knowing that the men in white were already watching her seeing if Danny was going to come back. She just wanted to be left alone but she was going to make sure that Danny was alright but Sam needed to get Jazz to get Danny back.

**Ghost Zone**

Danny was still floating deeper into the Ghost zone away from Tucker's network in the older parts were it was too dangerous. He had his eyes close while his mind kept getting anger and anger hating everyone within the human world. Everything started to pill up within his mind and he wanted to make everyone suffer like he did every second of every day. Suddenly he hit his head against something when turning around he saw a large ancient temple. The temple was completely ancient with ghost looking vine wrapped around the pillars with a statue of a Reaper. He looked at it for a long time when stepping onto the green marble. Feeling some sort of power surging through his body which felt welcoming to him.

"Don't Daniel" Clockwork said appearing in front of him in a old looking man then suddenly changing into a middle age man.

He looked at the Time master for a long time "No, Clockwork I am done doing what you think I should" he said walking right through Clockwork since he knew that it was a double.

Clockwork looked at him "If you go in there then you will cause pain to millions of ghost and humans" he said changing into a young form. He floated behind Danny going deeper into the temple.

The temple was beautiful crafted in green marble showing pictures of a Reaper with a different looking scythe. Danny kept walking ignoring what Clockwork had said to him when reaching the main room of the Temple seeing a staff standing up right. He felt draw towards the metal looking staff as he walked forwards still. However, Clockwork stepped in front of the staff which stood upon altered.

"Danny, please stop this and think about it what you're going to do" he pleaded with Danny still.

Those pleads fell on deaf ear when gripping the metal staff tight when feeling a surge of power within himself. That power was welcoming and enjoying the power when the staff becomes scythe. Suddenly, something change all those fear, anger, and killing intended became stronger as his outfit changed within a flash of green light which destroyed the Clockwork double.

Before, Clockwork was destroyed he sighed "It begins once again" he whispered when disappearing into the green light.

**Author Note: Yes, I am going to be working on several different stories at the same time.**


End file.
